Missing You - Tu es manquant
by Tsukiba
Summary: Traduction d'une fic' de Evil giraffe : Squalo n'est pas encore rentré de sa mission et Xanxus ne sait pas quoi faire. XS


Note de la traductrice =3

Salut salut, c'est Tsuki ! ^^ Voici la traduction d'une fiction de **Evil giraffe** (.net/u/1703547/Evil_giraffe )

J'ai le grand malheur de vous annoncer une terrible nouvelle : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne nous appartient pas ! T.T Bref, vous connaissez la chanson, c'est la propriété de maître Akira Amano.

Attention, c'est une histoire **YAOI (amour entre deux hommes), donc si vous n'aimez pas le genre passez votre chemin. **

Une petite histoire mignonne, pas de scène citronnée à l'horizon ^^

Sur ce, enjoy !

**Note de l'auteur : **Donc... je néglige ce compte depuis tellement longtemps et cette histoire est sur mon ordinateur depuis des siècles donc je me suis dit : pourquoi ne la mettre ici ? Peut être qu'un pauvre esprit a regarde encore de temps en temps mes histoires. C'est la première et unique fiction XS que je n'ai jamais écrite et je l'aime bien. A l'origine se devait être plus noirci, mais c'est devenu un peu angst et (oserais-je le dire ?) romantique. Quand même rating M pour le langage de Xanxus.

En tout les cas, si quelqu'un lit ça, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, et toute remarque ou critique constructive est toujours bienvenue !

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas _Reborn ! _ou ses personnages, et malheureusement je ne gagne aucun argent avec mon travail. 

**Missing you**

**(Tu es manquant)**

Xanxus n'était pas de bonne humeur. Non pas qu'habituellement il soit joyeux ou quoi que ce soit, mais aujourd'hui il était particulièrement agacé. Il avait été furieux toute la journée, produisant un véritable carnage dès le petit déjeuné, hurlant que la nourriture n'était pas comme il la voulait et l'envoyant voler dans toute la salle à manger avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre où il resta tout le reste de la journée.

Certains de ses subordonnés avaient essayé de l'approcher plusieurs fois, offrant selon eux une meilleure nourriture, avec pour seul résultat plus de hurlement et d'objets cassés avant que Xanxus ne s'enferme de nouveau. Après le déjeuné tout le monde avait renoncé à s'approcher de lui et gardait prudemment ses distances.

La raison de l'agacement de Xanxus n'avait cependant rien à voire avec la nourriture. En fait tout était de la faute de son minable et bon à rien de Vice Commandant, Squalo. L'homme en question avait été envoyé en mission la semaine précédente et aurait du être de retours la veille.

Il n'était pas rentré.

Et non seulement il était en retard, ce qui en soit n'était pas si rare, mais il n'avait pas fait le moindre rapport à Xanxus de toute la semaine. Et ça c'était très étrange. Chaque fois que Squalo prenait du retard, il restait toujours en contact pour tenir son boss au courant des faits, ne serais ce que pour éviter de se prendre un verre de vin en pleine tête à son retour. Mais pas cette fois. Pas un mot de toute la semaine bien qu'il s'agisse d'une mission de routine – vas y, tue tout le monde et reviens. Elle n'aurais pas du durer très longtemps, et certainement pas plus d'une semaine.

Squalo était maintenant partit depuis quatorze jours. Quatorze jours sans quelqu'un à qui jeter des choses à la figure, se disputer avec, donner des ordres. Quatorze jours sans quelqu'un à baiser de façon insensée quand il en avait envie. _Quatorze_ putains de jours sans cet assourdissant requin.

Inutile de dire que Xanxus était plus qu'agacé. Parce que bien que Squalo soit vraiment emmerdant parfois, il possédait quand même quelques utilités, et sa force d'excellent combattant n'en était pas des moindres. Xanxus voulait qu'il revienne _maintenant_. Il y avait d'autres missions à accomplir, des rapports à remplir et franchement, qui était supposé s'occuper du reste de la bruyante Varia quand il n'était pas là ? Xanxus ? C'était impensable, en général il créait plus de problèmes qu'il n'en résolvait lorsqu'il s'occupait ces choses là.

Sans Squalo, Xanxus se sentait étrangement impuissant. Peut être était-ce parce que tout les deux avaient été ensembles depuis si longtemps qu'il était habitué à la présence de l'autre, mais le quartier général de la Varia semblait toujours étrangement silencieux lorsque le bruyant épéiste n'était pas là.

La nuit tomba et Xanxus se sentit plus frustré que jamais. Il était resté debout tard, buvant et regardant fixement son téléphone, envisageant sérieusement d'appeler Squalo et de lui demander où par l'enfer il pouvait bien être. Mais Xanxus refusait de laisser le requin savoir qu'il ne s'en foutait pas, sans compter qu'un appel au mauvais moment risquait de compromettre la mission, si bien que le téléphone resta là où il se trouvait.

Quand minuit arriva, Xanxus se dit qu'il allait devenir fou. Il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au stupide requin, et à ce qu'il lui ferait subir quand il reviendrait. _Si il revenait_… Non ! Evidement qu'il allait revenir, cet enfoiré était fort ! Il était impossible qu'il se fasse tuer durant une mission standard comme celle-ci. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si il s'en souciait de toutes façons.

Pourtant pour une raison inconnue Xanxus n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Quand l'horloge indiqua une heure du matin, Xanxus abandonna totalement l'idée de dormir et se mit à arpenter les couloirs du grand manoir de la Varia. Il ne comprenait pas où pouvait bien se trouver Squalo et pourquoi il n'était pas resté en contact, à moins que quelque chose se soit vraiment mal passé. Il se stoppa net sur place comme un frisson parcourait sa colonne vertébrale, mais mit rapidement cela sur le compte du froid qui l'entourait et continua à marcher.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard il s'arrêta de nouveau en réalisant où ses pas l'avaient inconsciemment mené. _Putain_.

Il entra dans la chambre de Squalo et ferma la porte derrière lui, se tenant au milieu du décor familier. C'était une chambre assez grande, mais plus petite que celle de Xanxus et plus accueillante. Il avait toujours préféré celle-ci à la sienne. Il fit les cents pas dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement s'effondrer sur le lit double au centre de la pièce.

Il était couché et regardait le plafond, tentant de repousser au loin sa panique grandissante.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel qui te travaille de toutes façons ? Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce déchet ? _

Depuis le jour où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés pour la première fois en fait.

Xanxus dû s'endormir, car il se réveilla au son de la porte que s'ouvrait avant de se refermer. Il entendit le son d'une paire de bottes sur la moquette suivit d'un bruit sourd. Il s'assit et examina la salle, notant rapidement la forme lourdement appuyée contre la porte.

-Squalo ?

Squalo redressa la tête avec surprise comme il remarqua son boss assis sur le lit.

-Xanxus ? Qu'est ce que tu fou dans ma chambre ?

Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement et il toussa, crachant du sang sur la moquette avant de s'affaisser le long de la porte jusqu'au sol. Xanxus fut à côté de lui dans un mouvement rapide, examinant soigneusement ses blessures. Depuis quand s'en préoccupait-il autant ?

-T'es dans un sale état.

C'était une constatation, dure et froide comme seul Xanxus pouvait en faire, mais Squalo était trop faible pour s'en préoccuper. Il pouvait sentir des mains rugueuses se déplacer précautionneusement sur tout son corps pour tenter d'estimer les dégâts. Après un petit moment Xanxus reprit la parole.

-Tu doit voire un docteur.

Squalo renifla.

-Pas question.

Il cracha immédiatement un peu plus de sang.

-Reste tranquille imbécile ! Tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses.

Le ton de Xanxus était plus sévère que d'habitude, et Squalo savait depuis longtemps que l'autre homme utilisait ce ton pour couvrir ses inquiétudes. En d'autres termes, Xanxus s'inquiétait pour lui, quelque chose qu'il n'admettrait probablement jamais, même sur son lit de mort. Cela fit sourire un peu Squalo, mais il ne dit rien, laissant l'autre homme prétendre qu'il s'en foutait et appeler un médecin.

Plusieurs heures plus tard un Squalo raisonnablement rafistolé était couché dans son lit, Xanxus allongé à côté de lui, une main jouant distraitement avec ses longs cheveux et son autre bras passé précautionneusement sur sa poitrine blessée. Quand il parla, la voix de Xanxus était à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est mal passé.

Squalo soupira.

-Tout.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas resté en contact ?

-Mm.

Squalo n'avait pas envie de parler, il voulait juste se reposer et la main dans ses cheveux le berçait, le faisant lentement dériver vers le sommeil. Xanxus soupira et regarda le plafond.

-Et dire que je pensais que j'aurais droit à une bonne baise quand tu serais rentré.

Squalo ri un peu à ce commentaire et Xanxus se tourna pour le foudroyer du regard.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est si drôle espèce de déchet ?

-Rien. Je me suis juste dit que j'allais devoir faire de mon mieux quand je serais guéri.

-Putain évidemment que tu vas le faire !

Ils se turent tout les deux et Squalo recommença à dériver vers le sommeil, un sourire toujours présent sur son visage. Xanxus pouvait prétendre n'en avoir rien à foutre de lui autant qu'il le voulait, pour Squalo il était évident que c'était faux. Et c'est sur cette pensée réconfortante qu'il s'endormit.

Xanxus resta éveillé même après que Squalo ai commencé à ronfler doucement. Le requin ne lui avait rien dit à propos de la mission, mais vu l'état dans lequel il était, elle avait vraiment dû très mal se passer. Cela fit un peu paniquer Xanxus de se rendre compte à quel point il avait été proche de perdre l'autre homme. Non pas qu'il se souciait de lui ou quoi que ce soit. Mais il était toujours utile d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui passer ses nerfs. Ou avec qui partager un lit.

Ou tout simplement à regarder dormir après une dure mission. Ouais.

Parce que Xanxus n'aura jamais rien à foutre d'un déchet inutile comme lui. Même si c'était très agréable de s'endormir dans ce lit en le serrant contre lui et en remerciant tout les dieux qu'il connaissait de l'avoir écouté en maintenant l'autre en vie.

Ouais. Vraiment très agréable.

**Fin **


End file.
